Odcinek 1: Pustka
Hejka! To jest pierwszy odcinek mojej tzw. Sagi XD. By zrozumieć niektóre rzeczy z tej serii trzeba się zaznajomić z sezonem 7. Seria będzie się dziać między sezonami "Hands of Time" i "Sons of Garmadon". Nevra siedziała na podłodze u siebie w domu i przeglądała zdjęcia swojej rodziny. Niektóre miały po trzydzieści lat i zupełnie pożółkły. Światło księżyca wpadające przez okno trochę, choć niezupełnie oświetlało jej oblicze. Była ona szczupłą 26-latką z prostymi czarnymi włosami i czerwonymi oczami. Nic się w niej od roku prawie nie zmieniło; była tylko bardziej koścista i miała ze zmęczenia większe wory pod oczami. Ból po stracie ojca był tak silny że sen mógł równie dobrze poczekać. Zamknęła oczy, złapała się za skrzydełka nosa i westchnęła ciężko. Usłyszała pukanie do drzwi. Z kolejnym westchnieniem i myślą kto może się o tej porze dobijać chwyciła szlafrok nałożyła go na swoje ciało które było tylko w czerwonej koszuli nocnej podeszła do drzwi i sprawdziła kto to. Był to Ronin. Jakoś ostatnio często do niej przychodził by "z nią pogadać" jak on twierdził. Gdy był to często próbował ją pocieszyć, ale ona mu mówiła wtedy jakąś złośliwą uwagę i zaczęli się kłócić. Dwa razy nawet wymierzyła mu przysłowiowego liścia, ale on nigdy nie podniósł na nią ręki. Z resztą... Gorzko by tego pożałował. Nevra westchnęła po raz trzeci, odpieła kilka spóstów i wpuściła Ronina. (Nevra)*z kpiną i chłodem w głosie* Po co tu przyszłeś? (Ronin) Chciałem tylko pogadać... (Nevra)*unosi jedną brew do góry* O tej porze? (Ronin)*krzyżuje ręce na torsie* To już nie wolno mi się zatroszczyć o przyjaciółkę? (Nevra)*odwraca się tyłem do Ronina próbując ukryć że jest bliska płaczu* Dzięki. Nie potrzebuję twojej troski ani pomocy. (Ronin)*spuszcza lekko głowę przez co widać tylko jego usta* Jeśli będziesz jednak potrzebować mojej pomocy... (Nevra)*głos łamie się jej od płaczu* Wyjdź. (Ronin)...to wiedz że możesz przyjść do mnie. (Nevra)*wyciera mokre oczy i odwraca się w stronę Ronina* Wyjdź! Ronin lekko wstąśnięty wyszedł z mieszkania Kasahary. Od jakiegoś czasu, a dokładniej od zamknięcia Acronixa w próżni Nevra stała się lekko smutna i nie chciała z nikim rozmawiać. Musiała się tylko otrząsnąć po tym wszystkim co ją spotkało. To wszystko... ----------------------------------------------------- (Nevra)*oblizuje lekko różowawe wargi* Uhm...pyszne. Tym razem przeszedłeś samego siebie Justin. (Justin)*lekko się rumieni na ten komplement i nalewa Nevrze kawy do filiżanki z espresso* Dziękuję. *kładzie kawę obok śniadania Nevry* Nevra siedziała właśnie w kawiarni "Yosha" i jadła śniadanie. Sama nie umiała gotować więc Justin Fumito który był pracownikiem codziennie jej robił śniadanie i lunch. (Nevra)*pije kawę i odkłada filiżankę na tacę* (Justin)*myje filiżanki i zerka z ukosa na Kasaharę* Dzisiaj idziesz do pracy? (Nevra)*połyka kawałek rogala* Nie. Pani Cürie uważa że jestem przemęczona i że powinnam odpocząć. (Justin)*poważnieje* Ma rację. Ostatnio jesteś nie swoja. (Nevra)*kończy śniadanie* Dzięki za troskę. Ale jest w porządku. Serio.*zbiera swoje rzeczy, płaci za śniadanie i zakłada na bezrękawnik skórzaną kurtkę* Miłego dnia.*chwyta za klamkę i wychodzi* (Justin)*z tajemniczym uśmiechem* Do widzenia. *zaczyna polerować szklankę* -------------------------------------------------- *Podniebna baza Legendarnych Ninja* Sunner mrucząc coś na temat nieodpowiedzialnych bałaganiarzy chwyciła odkurzacz i zaczęła robić generalne porządki razem z Gunderem na strychu. Przy okazji odnajdywali różne pamiątki. Nagle Ninja Światła znalazła wśród starych rzeczy wujka Gundera - Acronixa - starą, pożółkłą i zniszczoną fotografię. Był na niej oczywiście Acronix. Obok niego stała stała rudowłosa kobieta z czerwonymi oczami i w różowo-czerwonej sukience. W ramionach młodszego mistrza czasu była ukryta czarnowłosa trzyletnia dziewczynka z czerwonymi oczami i cerą tak bladą że można ją było uznać za martwą. (Sunner)*macha przed nosem Gundera fotografią* Hej Gund! Nie mówiłeś że twój wujek był żonaty. (Gunder)*bierze w dłoń zdjęcie* Nie wiedziałem... *odwraca zdjęcie* Jeśli data się zgadza to nie było mnie jeszcze na świecie. Urodziłem się jakiś rok lub dwa po tej dacie. Sunner i Gunder wymienili spojrzenia. (Gunder)*myśli* "Obiecuję przed samym sobą. Odnajdę tę dziewczynkę ze zdjęcia. Choćbym miał szukać jej przez całe życie." *mówi do Sunner* Kojarzysz tę dziewczynkę? (Sunner)*bierze po raz kolejny fotografię i przygląda się dziewczynce* Nie. Może Sensei Wu ją zna. (Gunder)*uśmiecha się* To co tu jeszcze robimy! Zwołajmy drużynę i pędzimy do Wu Kategoria:Kitty Sheksire Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Saga LEGO Ninjago: Legenda Żywiołów